Aka no Yume
by Kuran-Tsuki
Summary: Yuuki tidak bisa melupakan kejadian berdarah di malam musim semi 8 tahun silam yang mengawali pertemuannya dengan Kuran Kaname. Namun, bagaimana jika Kaname sendiri adalah seorang Vampire? Makhluk yang telah membunuh orang tuanya.
1. Dream

Night 1, Kenangan di malam musim semi.

Drap . . Drap . . Drap . . .

Dunia tidak pernah sepi oleh derap langkah kaki. Membahana, merengkuh kota dalam satu pelukan irama yang sama. Sudah semestinya senandung yang berbunyi itu dihayati, sebab dalam setiap buku harian para pejalan kaki mencatat, bahwa dunia ini indah dan lembut. Di mana pun senyum merekah tulus, di mana pun matahari begitu hangat dan mesra akrab. Dan tidak seorang pun secara serius tergugah, bahwa setiap jengkal harapan dinyatakan oleh musik yang dimainkan alam untuk ratusan bahkan ribuan kehidupan.

Deg . . Deg . . Deg . . .

Dunia tidak pernah sunyi oleh irama debar jantung manusia. Sebuah melodi yang tidak terdeteksi indera pendengaran. Lepas dari susunan nada alam. Kadang begitu cepat, kemudian melambat. Tidak beraturan. Dan setiap manusia memiliki ritme debaran yang berbeda. Hanya saja mudah robek tercabik oleh begitu banyak jenis arus yang hebat.

"Dunia dan Manusia . . ."

Yuki terdiam di depan jendela kamarnya, memandangi jalan dengan tatapan mata yang tumpul tanpa ekspresi. Hampir seluruh hari-harinya ia habiskan dengan membaca buku di kamar. Hal ini masih lebih baik daripada sebelumnya,- pasrah terkulai lemah, menahan sakit yang tak tidak terperi di dada. Penyakit jantung yang ia derita semenjak lahir telah merenggut keceriaan dalam hidupnya. Usianya baru menginjak sepuluh tahun, tapi ia telah dihadapkan pada kenyataan yang pahit. Entah sampai kapan jantungnya mampu bertahan. Bisa melewati sisa musim semi tahun ini pun ia ragu.

Tanpa sepengetahuan orang tuanya Yuki menyelinap keluar rumah. Gadis kecil dengan rambut panjang berwarna coklat, serta mata bulat sebesar kelereng itu ingin melihat dunia sebelum jantungnya berhenti berdetak. Untuk kali pertama ia memijakan kedua kaki mungilnya di atas tanah yang keras. Menghirup udara pertama yang semerbak melegakan nafas. Raut wajahnya nampak berseri ketika angin semilir sejuk membelai pori wajahnya, dan bibirnya melengkung gembira tatkala meresapi sinar matahari yang hangat. Tidak disangka dunia diluar jendela kamarnya lebih dari sekedar yang ia bayangkan, dan betapa buku-buku yang dibacanya tidak bisa memuaskan hasratnya akan gambaran dunia yang sebenarnya.

Yuki menempatkan diri duduk di bawah pohon Sakura yang tumbuh rimbun di tepi sungai. Wajahnya menengadah menatap langit sore. Tidak lama lagi senja menjelang, Menghapus rona kebiruan di atas sana dengan warna keemasan yang cemerlang. Di salah satu buku favoritnya, ia menemukan satu kutipan bagus, sebuah pendapat yang melodius bahwa kita lahir dan besar dalam lembaran cerita yang belum seluruhnya usai terbaca. Mulanya ia tidak mengerti apa makna dari untaian kata tersebut, namun sepertinya ia mulai mengerti meskipun sedikit . .

"Aku harus segera pulang. otou-san dan oka-san pasti tengah mencariku sekarang." Gumam Yuki. Hari sudah beranjak gelap. Awan hitam perlahan menyebar, merapalkan manteranya. Tiupan angin semakin kencang, dingin menjalari tubuh. Sebelum kegelapan merajai, ia harus secepat mungkin sampai di rumah. Karena ketika malam mengambil alih, dan dunia jatuh ke lelap maya sang mimpi, saat itulah makhluk mengerikan yang tersembunyi di balik kabut hitam pekat menunggumu masuk ke dalam perangkapnya.

Tsuki~Haku

Rumah berukuran sedang itu tampak gelap. Lampu-lampu yang mengitari pekarangan di sekitarnya tampak tidak menyala. Cahaya yang biasanya menyeruak dari dalam rumah pun kini padam. Yuki merasa ada sesuatu yang ganjil disini. Ayah dan ibunya tidak mungkin membiarkan rumah gelap tanpa penerangan, apalagi mereka tahu kalau ia benci berada di kegelapan. Tepat di depan pintu, ayunan langkah kecilnya terhenti. Sesaat ia ragu untuk membukanya, tangannya gemetar tidak karuan ketika menggapai tuas pintu.

"Bau apa ini?" Yuki mencium bau amis yang menyengat berasal dari dalam rumah. Refleks ia pun menutup hidung. Sekelebat bayangan tidak menyenangkan menyambangi pikirannya, mengikis habis sisa keberaniannya yang kian menipis.

"otuo-san . . Oka-san!" Berulang kali Yuki berteriak, memanggil ayah dan ibunya. Namun, tidak satu pun dari mereka yang menyahut. Ia kemudian berjalan memasuki ruang depan sambil mulut terus beratikulasi.

Takut . .

Aku takut . .

Poros keseimbangannya hampir terganggu akibat terantuk sesuatu. Sesuatu seperti tubuh seseorang . .

Temaram sinar keperakan rembulan menerobos masuk melalui jendela, menimbulkan efek bias pada ruangan. Yuki mengarahkan pandangannya ke lantai. Meskipun tersamarkan redup cahaya, namun matanya dengan jelas menangkap dua tubuh tergeletak tak bernyawa. Darah segar menggenangi tempat dimana dua tubuh itu tergolek malang. Yang lebih menyentak kesadarannya adalah kenyataan bahwa kedua tubuh bersimbah darah tersebut tidak lain adalah tubuh orang tuanya sendiri.

Merah . .

Darah . .

Deg

Deg

Deg

Sakit!

Yuki merasa jantungnya seolah dililit ular berbisa. Denyutannya melemah, terbelenggu oleh belitan yang makin kuat membebat. Mengucap sepatah kata pun rasanya begitu sulit. Tenggorokannya tercekat. Dan semua rasa sakit yang ingin ditumpahkannya seakan tertahan di pangkal lidah.

Seorang pria paruh baya tiba-tiba muncul dari sudut ruangan yang terkubur kegelapan. Kedua bola matanya yang berwarna merah, menyala terang. Tawa ringkih tersela diantara rintihan yang menyayat sukma tatkala pria itu mendekati Yuki dengan senyum kebengisan tersungging di bibirnya.

"Gadis kecil, biarkan aku menghisap darahmu." Ucapnya. Liur lapar mengalir antara sudut celah bibirnya. Menyeringai, ia memampangkan dua taring tajamnya yang mengkilat terkena pantulan cahaya rembulan.

Vampire.

Yuki harus berlari dari vampire yang hendak mengancam nyawanya, atau mengulang nasib tragis seperti kedua orang tuanya. Aneh sekali, kakinya tidak bisa digerakkan, dan hal ini berlaku pula untuk semua elemen tubuhnya yang lain. Mati rasa. Dalam situasi kritis seperti ini, kendali pikirannya mulai hilang arah. Racauan tak ayal terlontar dari bibir mungil nan tipis miliknya.

Mati . .

Mati . .

Zlassshhh! Kepala Vampire menakutkan yang tengah kelaparan itu terlempar keras menghempas lantai. Mati seketika, menjadi serpihan abu.

"Ini hukuman yang pantas untukmu."

Yuki meringis, menahan perih. Pandangan matanya mengabur seiring kesadarannya yang perlahan menghilang. Meski begitu, ia masih sempat mengabadikan sosok pemuda yang berdiri membelakanginya. Tangan pemuda tersebut berlumur darah sang vampire. Tak lama kemudian, ia pun jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

"Mou daijoubu Yuki . ."

Tsuki~Haku

"Apa ini? Kerongkonganku rasanya panas, tubuhku seperti terbakar dari dalam." Yuki mengerjap, tangannya mengenggap erat seprai linen sampai kusut. Dengan satu kali sentakan ia terenggut dari alam mimpi. Padahal sudah hampir tujuh tahun berlalu, namun kenangan berdarah di malam musim semi itu enggan meninggalkannya dalam damai. Walau sekeras apapun ia berusaha menghapus ingatan tersebut dari memorinya, ingatan buruk lainnya menghampiri. Kondisi ini telah mencapai klimaksnya hingga membuat Yuki terpuruk dalam keputusasaan.

Beruntung Yuki memiliki Kaname-senpai yang senantiasa menemaninya. Penyelamat hidupnya ketika nyaris terbunuh vampire. Sungguh mengejutkan baginya mengetahui bahwa di sisi lain dunia ini benar terdapat sebuah kehidupan yang sejak lama hanya tercatat sebagai mitos belaka. Kehidupan para mahluk penghisap darah yang hadir di balik sibakan kabut malam. Vampire.

Yuki beringsut dari ranjang, melangkahkan kakinya menuju jendela kamar. Lalu membukanya agar udara pagi yang segar menggantikan udara pengap di kamarnya. Membiarkan sinar matahari menyentuh kulitnya yang dingin oleh tetesan peluh.

"Ohayou Mr. Sunshine!" Ujarnya, meregangkan otot-otot tubuhnya yang kaku.

Sejak tragedy mengerikan yang menimpa orang tuanya tujuh tahun silam, Yuki tinggal bersama ayah angkatnya bernama Kaien Kurosu yang dimintai tolong oleh Kaname untuk menjaganya. Pada awalnya ia sulit beradaptasi dan membuka hati pada orang yang baru dikenalnya. Namun lambat laun ia bisa menerima kehadiran Kaien sebagai orang tua angkatnya.

"Ohayou Yuki-chan. Duduklah, otou-san telah menyiapkan sarapan pagi untukmu."

"Nanti saja sarapannya, aku pergi keluar sebentar."

"Demo, Yuki-chan . . otou-san wa," belum sempat Kaien menyelesaikan perkataannya Yuki sudah melesat pergi keluar. Berikutnya, ia akan mendramatisir keadaan dan menangis tanpa sebab.

"Yuki-chan, apa dia tidak suka sarapan yang kubuatkan." Isaknya.

Pagi yang cerah dan langit bersih membentang indah. Yuki melangkahkan kakinya dengan antusias. Penyakit jantung yang menggerogoti setiap detik hidupnya, entah sejak kapan sembuh begitu saja. Belakangan ini ia tidak pernah merasakan sakit di dadanya lagi. Tidak jauh dari rumahnya, sebuah rumah besar nan mewah berdiri kokoh dengan tembok setinggi tiga meter melingkupinya seperti benteng. Rumah mewah itu adalah kediaman keluarga Kuran yang terhormat. Keluarga dari Kaname, penyelamatnya.

"Apa Kaname-senpai sudah kembali dari perjalananya?" Gumam Yuki, memandangi rumah. Untuk beberapa saat rumah tersebut kelihatan menyeramkan selayaknya kastil-kastil tua zaman eropa. Namun, itu sangatlah masuk akal mengingat yang tinggal disana adalah keluarga Vampire. Dan Kaname adalah pemimpi daripada semua ras vampire.

Tsuki~Haku

"Hosh . . Hosh . . ." Nafas Yuki terengah-engah karena kelelahan berlatih bela diri. Ia tidak bisa selalu mengandalkan orang lain untuk menyelamatkannya dari masalah. Paling tidak ia mampu melindungi dirinya sendiri dengan mempelajari dasar-dasar ilmu bela diri. Setiap pagi Yuki melatih pukulan tangan serta tendangan kakinya, dan dari waktu ke waktu mengalami perkembangan berarti.

Seluruh konsentrasinya terpusat pada latihan sehingga ia tidak menyadari kehadiran seseorang disampingnya. Tetapi ketika orang tersebut menyampirkan tangannya di bahu Yuki, refleks ia pun menangkap tangan itu dan tanpa ragu ia akan membanting tubuh orang dalam tangkapannya. Sayang, reaksi semacam ini telah diprediksi sebelumnya, keadaan jadi berbalik tidak menguntungkan di pihak Yuki.

"Dare desu ka?" Tanya Yuki, berusaha melepaskan diri.

"Kuran Kaname . ." Bisik Kaname, lirih di telinganya. Yuki terhenyak mendengar suara merdu pemuda yang teramat dikenalnya itu. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, rona kemerahan menyembul di pipinya. Berada sedekat ini dengan Kaname, efeknya benar-benar destruktif terhadap aliran darah yang memompa bagian vital tubuhnya. Sebaliknya ia juga tidak bisa memungkiri perasaannya terhadap Kaname selama ini bukanlah perasaan yang mudah diungkap dengan untaian kata biasa.

"Ka, kaname-senpai." Yuki berbalik, menatap Kaname. Pemuda tampan dengan rambut coklat yang sama sepertinya, mata merah yang gelap ditunjang postur tubuh yang tinggi, menyempurnakan sosoknya sebagai vampire. Setiap vampire memiliki aroma yang berbeda. Aroma yang dimiliki Kaname adalah aroma Mawar. Siapa pun yang memandangnya serta mencium wangi tubuhnya akan jatuh dalam sihir pesonanya yang membuatmu terbius.

"Apa kabar Yuki?" Tanya Kaname, mengelus rambut panjang Yuki yang lembut. Gadis itu tidak lantas menjawabnya, ia terpaku menatap Kaname. Lalu detik berikutnya mengambil jarak beberapa langkah darinya.

"Sumimasen Kaname-senpai. Aku baik-baik saja." Jawab Yuki, salah tingkah. Kaname berdesah panjang, ada gurat kekecewaan di raut wajahnya.

"Yuki, kau membuatku merasa sedih." Kaname menatap lekat gadis kecil yang kini telah beranjak dewasa di hadapannya. Tatapan yang membuat Yuki membeku hingga tak mampu bergerak dari tempatnya berdiri ketika Kaname mendekat padanya. Digenggamnya helaian rambut Yuki kemudian diciumnya seraya berkata.

"Jangan pernah berubah padaku. Tetaplah menjadi Yuki yang kukenal." Ungkapnya tersenyum.

Kaname berbeda dengan vampire lainnya. Dia tidak pernah menyakiti Yuki, bahkan selalu ada untuknya. Perasaan yang tengah dirasakannya sungguh paradoks, mencintai seorang vampire itu terlarang. Dunia yang mereka lihat jauh berbeda dengan dunia dalam pandangan manusia. Di mata mereka hanya ada warna merah, warna yang melambangkan darah. Terlahir sebagai makhluk kegelapan berwujud indah yang abadi, eksistensi mereka seharusnya dianggap tabu. Disamping itu manusia dan vampire dalam sejarah mana pun mustahil hidup bersama. Seperti dua dimensi semesta yang berbeda. Di satu sisi terjaga dalam keabadian sampai beberapa decade mendatang, sementara di sisi yang berlainan rapuh oleh proses penuaan waktu.

"Kaname-senpai. Maafkan aku . ." Lirih Yuki, memandang punggung lebar Kaname yang semakin jauh, kemudian hilang dibalik pintu gerbang yang tinggi.


	2. Hearts in Blood

Night 2, Hearts in blood.

Rembulan mulai menyembunyikan sosoknya di balik hamparan awan hitam. Suara desau angin terdengar seperti rintihan bernada pilu yang membuat ngilu tulang-tulang rusuk. Seringai kegelapan menandakan secara absolut pengukuhan kekuasaannya, menyelimuti setiap sudut kota dengan nafasnya yang dingin berkabut. Dalam sekejap, dunia terengkuh oleh sayap keabadian sang malam manakala waktu bergulir pada detik dimana tidak seorang pun terbiasa tanpa cahaya. Momen yang selalu ditunggu-tunggu para makhluk yang tinggal dalam jeratan kubangan nista darah, makhluk dengan magnetisme paling menawan yang memperdaya setiap mata untuk takluk pada pesonanya itu akhirnya tiba.

Vampire yoru da . . (Night of the Vampires)

"Dewan Vampire telah menemukan obat dengan kandungan nutrisi sel darah merah di dalamnya sebagai subtitusi untuk darah yang biasa kita konsumsi. Obat itu berbentuk pil berlabelkan DX-66710. Pil tersebut larut dalam air, dan menciptakan warna merah selayaknya anggur darah." Tutur Kaname, melarutkan satu butir pil ke dalam segelas air putih yang telah tersedia. Setelah air tersebut berubah warna menjadi kemerahan, ia pun mencoba satu kali tegukan. Meski sebenarnya tidak bisa memuaskan rasa dahaga di kerongkongannya akan siraman darah manusia yang hangat.

"Aku tetap memilih darah manusia. Sampai kapan kita bisa bertahan dengan hanya mengkonsumsi pil semacam ini!" Keluh pemuda dengan rambut yang mengingatkanmu pada benang-benang emas yang terhimpun indah.

"Hanabusa! sudahlah, jgn banyak mengeluh." Suara pemuda lain menangkis keluhan yang kerap terlontar dari bibir pemuda yang dipanggilnya dengan nama Hanabusa itu. Beberapa vampire lainnya hanya tersenyum khidmat menikmati minuman pengganti ion tubuh abnormal mereka.

"Cih, kau selalu saja menyebalkan Akatsuki!" Gerutu Hanabusa, memalingkan wajahnya dari kawan sebangsa di sampingnya.

"Kaname-sama, apakah semua yang kau lakukan ini demi gadis itu? Kita adalah vampire,- pemangsa di urutan pertama pada rantai makanan. Secara alamiah, naluri seorang vampire terbentuk untuk memburu manusia." Ujar gadis berambut panjang bergelombang yang duduk di jejeran kursi kedua di sisi kanan Kaname. Pemuda berparas tampan di sebelahnya mendelik kearah gadis tersebut. Sorot matanya mencegah gadis itu melanjutkan arah pembicaraan, yang sudah barang tentu memancing sisi sensitif Kaname untuk menetaskan amarahnya.

"Ruka,," Sergahnya, melipat kedua tangan di depan dada.

"Nandatte (why), Ichijou?" Balas Ruka dengan lonjakan tekanan suara yang tidak terduga.

Kaname menghela nafas panjang, memperhatikan ketegangan yang tergelar di depan mata. Munculnya reaksi berlawanan atas keputusan merubah menu makanan mereka adalah wajar. Namun, demi mewujudkan hubungan kondusif antara manusia dan vampire, semua ini harus bisa diterima oleh vampire yang lain.

"Hentikan . . aku tidak ingin ada keributan disini. Ruka, bisakah kau tidak membahas semua itu? Aku tidak suka mendengarnya." Refleks Ruka langsung terdiam mendengar perkataan yang tercetus dari bibir Kaname. Sebagai pemimpin, ia sangat ditakuti sekaligus disegani. Tak ada seorang pun yang berani menentang otoritas seorang vampire berdarah murni.

Kaname bangkit berdiri, memandang keluar jendela berteralis tinggi. Fokus pandangnya hanya tertuju pada sebuah rumah di dekat bangunan megah,- kediamannya. Rumah dimana Yuki, gadis yang teramat berarti baginya tinggal. Kedua bola matanya menyala merah terang dalam penetrasi sinar rembulan diikuti pijar cahaya merah anggota vampire lainnya.

"Kita nikmati saja malam untuk para vampire ini . ." Gumamnya.

Tsuki~Haku

"Gadis kecil, biarkan aku menghisap darahmu." Ucap seorang pria paruh baya seraya berjalan menghampiri Yuki. Kedua bola matanya tampak memancarkan nyala merah yang mengerikan, taring-taring tajam perlahan muncul di sudut celah bibirnya bersama sisa lelehan darah yang merayap turun. Dengan buas lidahnya menyapu darah yang keluar. Tidak ingin setetes pun jatuh sia-sia.

Takut . .

Aku takut . .

Merah . .

Darah . .

"Mou daijobou Yuki . ."

"Ka, kaname-senpai."

Yuki, perlahan membuka kelopak matanya yang menutup. Ia mendapati sosok Kaname tengah mendekapnya erat. Vampire menakutkan tadi telah lenyap. Tak ada yang perlu ditakutkannya lagi. Tangan mungil Yuki bergerak mengelus wajah Kaname; menelusuri setiap lekukan yang terpahat indah disana. Namun, cengkaraman yang kuat menghentikan alur penelusurannya.

"Gomena Yuki . ." Lirih Kaname, menunjukkan kedua taring tajamnya kemudian menancapkannya ke leher kecil Yuki.

"YAMETE!" Teriak Yuki, menggemparkan seisi kelas. Teman-teman, serta gurunya yang tengah asyik menerangkan pun dibuatnya sampai terlonjak kaget. Serbuan tatapan mencurigakan dilayangkan padanya, dan dengan terpaksa harus diterimanya.

"Kau baik-baik saja Yuki?" Bisik Arisa, teman dekatnya selama di sekolah.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Yuki balas berbisik. Kedua sahabat baik itu kemudian dikejutkan oleh langkah berat berdebum. Suasana seketika berubah hening. Tawa disertai candaan kecil seolah terhisap ke dalam pusaran keheningan.

Glek! Yuki menelan ludah ketika ditatapnya Pak Kobayashi berdiri di hadapannya dengan wajah merah padam penuh kemurkaan. Alis hitam tebal sebelah kirinya tampak bergerak-gerak. Gumpalan awan kelabu yang entah darimana asalnya berarak menutupi kepalanya. Kemudian dalam hitungan mundur 3 . . . 2 . . 1 .

DUAARRR!

"YUKIIII . . . PELAJARAN TAMBAHAN!"

"Matta hasyuuu . . ." Ucap Yuki pasrah menerima nasib.

"Gambatte ne." Arisa menyemangati Yuki dengan ekspresi datar khasnya. Terhitung sudah 6 kali Yuki mendapat bonus pelajaran tambahan gara-gara bermacam alasan yang tidak semua bisa dijelaskan. Kebanyakan dari alasan itu adalah karena ia ketahuan tertidur saat jam pelajaran berlangsung.

Waktu telah menunjukkan tepat pukul 4 sore. Oleh karena pelajaran ekstra, Yuki jadi terlambat pulang. Koridor sekolah juga tampak lengang tanpa kesesakan yang biasanya ditimbulkan para siswa-siswi yang berhamburan keluar dari tiap penjuru kelas. Situasi ini sedikit membuat Yuki merasa sepi.

Yuki melangkah pelan. Pikirannya dipenuhi mimpi yang siang tadi menghampiri. Dalam mimpi itu, Kaname menancapkan taringnya menembus kulit rentan Yuki. Begitu nyata hingga ia bisa merasakan panas yang menjalar ke sekujur tubuh tatkala darahnya tersedot dari lubang kecil yang diciptakan taring-taring tajam itu.

"Apa seperti itu rasanya dihisap vampire . ." Gumam Yuki, menyentuh lehernya. Tanpa terasa ia telah berada di luar gerbang sekolah. Lamunannya sejenak membuat ia melupakan waktu. Segera setelah menyingkirkan semua beban pikirannya, Yuki kembali menjadi gadis energik seperti biasa.

"Yosh! Saatnya pulang ke rumah!" Ujarnya bersemangat. Sebuah panggilan dari pemilik suara merdu nan tenang yang dikenalnya membuat Yuki menolehkan kepala.

"Yuki . . . Kau baru pulang."

"Ka, kaname-senpai. Doshite, kaname-senpai ada disini?" Tanya Yuki, kaget bercampur penasaran. Di dalam sebuah mobil hitam mewah, Kaname duduk dengan sebelah kaki menyilang, binar di bola matanya tak kehilangan pijar cahaya setelah berlembar-lembar buku di tangannya ia baca, dan senyum tipis selalu merekah di sudut-sudut bibirnya kala beradu pandang. Vampire memang berbeda, pesona keanggunannya bagaikan sekuntum bunga yang semerbak keharumannya melumpuhkan panca indera.

"Yuki . . . Masuklah, biar kuantar kau pulang. Lagipula hari sudah menjelang sore." Suara Kaname mengembalikan kesadarannya dari eksplorasi visual tentang seorang pemuda yang bermanifestasi dalam wujud makhluk sekelas vampire.

"Iie, biar aku pulang sendiri saja. Aku tidak mau merepotkanmu Kaname-senpai." Kaname tersenyum melihat Yuki yang salah tingkah. Gadis itu tidak pandai membaca keinginannya, terkadang ia merasa sedih karena sikap Yuki yang terkesan membatasi diri dengannya.

Tiba-tiba saja, tanpa bisa dicegah, Kaname beringsut dari kursi mobilnya; melangkah turun mendekati Yuki. Lalu dipeluknya tubuh gadis malang itu. Membelai rambutnya pelan dengan jutaan kasih tersemat di sela jemarinya.

"Apa kau takut padaku Yuki? Mengenai masa lalu mu, tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan untuk menghapusnya. Daijobou Yuki . . . Aku akan selalu melindungimu."

"Arigatou, Kaname-senpai . ." Ucap Yuki dalam hati. Segala kerisauan dan kegundahan yang bergelayut kini mulai luruh,- luntur oleh kehangatan pelukan Kaname. Tidak seharusnya ia meragukan penyelamat hidupnya, dari dulu hingga sekarang, satu-satunya orang yang tidak pernah berubah padanya hanyalah Kaname seorang . .

Tsuki~Haku

Senja melukis raut langit dengan warna sempurna. Matahari yang lelah bersinar pun mengistirahatkan diri dalam lautan keemasan di atas sana. Sesuai aturan pembagian masa dalam satu hari, setelah berakhirnya siang maka malam mengambil alih posisi.

"Sampai jumpa Yuki . ." Kata Kaname, menutup pintu mobil. Melalui kaca mobilnya yang transparan, Yuki bisa melihat sinar wajah Kaname yang berpendar meski dalam temaram cahaya senja sekalipun, hingga sosok indah itu menghilang di balik pintu gerbang besar menyeramkan yang menjulang.

"Haaa . . . Oji-san pasti khawatir sekarang. Aku harus segera masuk."

Ruka menatap pemandangan menyakitkan itu dari balik jendela besar di bagian tertinggi bangunan megah,-moon castle. Kedua tangannya terkepal. Giginya bergemeletuk menahan amarah yang membuncah di dada. Sudah sejak lama gadis cantik tersebut memendam perasaan cinta terhadap Kaname. Sayangnya perasaan itu tidak pernah terbalas. Sebagai seorang hamba setia, Ruka senantiasa menuruti semua perintah pemimpin yang dicintainya. Namun, ia juga tak kuasa menahan gejolak di jiwa untuk dapat memilikinya.

"Jangan berpikir yang macam-macam Ruka. Kaname tidak akan memaafkanmu kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu pada gadis itu." Ujar seorang pemuda berpenampilan kasual. Ia bersandar pada tembok dengan kedua tangannya dimasukan ke dalam saku celana. Wajahnya membias di permainkan sudut datang cahaya dari jendela.

"Wakatta Akatsuki. Kenapa Kaname-sama begitu peduli padanya padahal gadis itu hanyalah seorang manusia? Aku masih jauh lebih baik darinya, perasaanku pada Kaname-sama tidak pernah pudar. Tapi kenapa Kaname-sama lebih memilih dia daripada diriku?" Akatsuki berdesah panjang, menatap gadis didekatnya dengan tatapan malang. Gema suara Ruka yang bergetar seolah menyimpan begitu banyak kesedihan yang tertahan di celah hatinya. Meski begitu tidak ada yang bisa ia perbuat untuk membuatnya merasa lebih baik, karena hanya Kaname yang saat ini Ruka butuhkan.

Tsuki~Haku

Esok harinya, Kaien mengajak Yuki untuk pergi berbelanja kebutuhan rumah. Kebetulan persediaan makanan sudah menipis. Selain itu musim dingin juga sebentar lagi menyapa, artinya mereka memerlukan persediaan yang lebih banyak dari sebelumnya. Hari itu keadaan pasar cukup ramai dikunjungi banyak orang, situasi tersebut diimbangi pula oleh banyaknya pedagang yang menjual berbagai macam dagangan.

"Oji-chan, sebenarnya berapa banyak lagi yang kita butuhkan?" Tanya Yuki, Kedua tangannya menjinjing dua kantung plastic besar berisi barang-barang yang telah dibeli.

"Yuki-chan, jangan panggil Oji-chan, tapi panggil aku Otou-san. Kau mengerti." Kaien hampir putus asa memberitahu Yuki untuk memanggilnya ayah, namun panggilan tersebut tak kunjung jua diucapkan Yuki untuknya. Entah sudah berapa banyak malam yang dilewati Kaien dengan linangan air mata hanya karena ingin dipanggil ayah oleh Yuki. Meskipun terasa sungguh sangat berlebihan.

"Oji-chan, tanganku sudah pegal. Bagaimana kalau kita makan sesuatu yang dingin seperti es krim?" Tanpa memperhatikan sedikitpun pada permintaan sang ayah angkat, Yuki berlari menuju kedai es krim di seberang jalan.

"Sudah kuduga dia tidak mendengarkan apa yang kukatakan. Yuki-chan matte (Tunggu)!" Teriaknya miris. Sepertinya kali ini Kaien harus menyerah akan keinginannya yang mustahil.

Deg! Perasaan ini . . Yuki merasa ada sesorang yang mengintainya dari kejauhan. Tatapan menusuk yang berasal dari sepasang mata tidak bersahabat yang dulu pernah menyerangnya.

Vampire

Ada vampire yang tengah mengawasinya.

Yuki berbalik, dua kantung plastic yang bergantung di tangannya terlepas dari genggaman kuatnya. Gadis itu kemudian berlari mencari sosok beraroma darah yang ia pikir tidak jauh darinya.

"Yuki! Kau mau kemana, gawat." Kaien turut berlari tanpa mempedulikan barang-barang yang dibawanya jatuh, dan berhamburan keluar.

"Vampire, dimana kau? Kali ini aku tidak akan takut untuk menghadapimu!" Batin Yuki, gadis itu berlari mengikuti nalurinya yang dibimbing oleh aroma darah sang Vampire. Aroma itu sama seperti aroma vampire yang dulu membunuh orang tuanya, serta hampir mencabut nyawanya.

"Apa?" Ayunan cepat kedua kaki Yuki terhenti. Ia terdiam, mengamati keadaan sekitar. Posisinya tengah berada di satu tempat yang dilingkupi oleh tembok-tembok tinggi. Tempat ini kelihatan kosong, tak berpenghuni. Sangat cocok dijadikan sarang makhluk terkutuk seperti vampire. Samar-samar Yuki mendengar suara langkah kaki yang bergerak cepat disertai dengan suara seorang wanita yang terkikik menakutkan. Yuki bersiap, tangannya perlahan mengambil senjata yang terlindung di balik bajunya.

Tidak lama kemudian vampire wanita tersebut menunjukkan sosoknya. Yuki menggenggam erat senjatanya, ia sama sekali tak gentar menghadapi vampire di depan matanya. Dengan seluruh keberanian yang dimilikinya saat ini, Yuki tidak akan membiarkan dirinya takut seperti dulu.

"Ayo, kemari kau?" Teriak Yuki.

Vampire itu pun berlari, hendak menyerang Yuki. Kedua taring tajamnya tak lantas menghantam Yuki, namun berhasil tertahan oleh tongkat yang dipergunakannya sebagai senjata. Seringai tawa mengerikan si vampire wanita menggema mengerikan, menggetarkan setiap dinding karena tekanan suaranya. Taring-taring tajamnya mengeras. Yuki tidak bisa menahan kekuatan vampire tersebut lebih lama lagi.

Deg

Deg

Deg

Jantungku . .

Tidak . .

Tiba-tiba jantungnya terasa sakit kembali, lilitan ular berbisa itu lagi-lagi membebat kuat alat paling vital penopang hidupnya.

Jangan . .

Jangan sekarang . .

Dsiiiinggg!

Suara desingan peluru membelah jalur udara; melesat menuju target sasaran yang bergerak cepat, melompat ke tembok. Pergerakannya hampir setaraf dengan kecepatan tembak peluru sehingga target berhasil meloloskan diri.

"Menyebalkan! Kupastikan kau tidak akan bisa lolos kali ini, vampire!" Geram seorang pemuda, memasukkan beberapa butir peluru ke dalam gunslinger berwarna perak yang di setiap sisinya terdapat pahatan khas serta tulisan Bloody Rose terukir disana.

Vampire itu bergerak melintas dari satu tembok ke tembok lainnya. Dengan satu kali bidikan jitu sang pemuda, desingan peluru kedua yang bergema kali ini, tepat mengenai sasaran.

"Hei kau, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Yuki mendengar seseorang bertanya padanya, semakin lama semakin pelan tetangkap indera pendengarannya.

"Onna, kau kenapa? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Wajah pemuda itu mengabur dalam pandangannya. Ia memiliki rambut berwarna Silver dengan postur tubuh tinggi, dan gemerincing rantai mengiringi langkahnya yang mendekat pada Yuki.

"Zero, apa yang terjadi? Jangan buang-buang peluru." Zero, nama pemuda itu adalah Zero.

"Yukiiiii . . .!" Suara yang amat dikenalnya, memekik memanggil namanya. Suara sang ayah angkat, Kaien. Yuki sudah tidak mampu lagi mempertahankan kesadarannya, jantungnya seakan berhenti berdetak bersamaan dengan jarum detik waktu yang berhenti berputar. Zero . . . Hanya nama itu yang terakhir terngiang di kepalanya sebelum akhirnya kehilangan kesadaran sepenuhnya.


	3. Pieces of memory

Author : Tsuki

Title : Aka no Yume (Red Dream)

Genre : Fantasy-Horror, Thriller-Romance.

Rating : T

Main cast : Yuki Kurosu, Kuran Kaname & Kiryuu Zero

Disclaimer : Vampire Knight is a property of Matsuri Hino.

Author's Note: Most of the story plot come from my imagination. If you don't like it, you are free to leave this note.

**Night 3, pieces of Memory. **

_**Kare wa itsumo ii to atashi ni waratte . . **_

_**Kare wa atashi wa dare yori mo yoku shitte iru**_

_**Nazenode ji ni wa kare no kyofu o kanjiru . .**_

_**Yappari aitsu wa bampaia da . . .**_

_**(He always nice and smile to me . . He knows me better than anyone does**_

_**But why do I feel so scared about him sometimes. He's a vampire indeed. .)**_

"Kaname-kun, anak itu sama sekali tidak mau bicara sedikitpun. Seharian dia hanya meringkuk di kamarnya." Ujar Kaien, cemas akan kondisi Yuki.

Semenjak Kaname memintanya merawat gadis kecil nan malang itu, Kaien telah memutuskan untuk mengadopsinya. Meski segalanya akan lebih mudah jika ada keterikatan secara genetis di antara mereka, namun penilaian itu tidak selalu menjadi standar yang baku. Paling tidak untuk seseorang seperti dirinya yang memiliki cara pandang sendiri tentang banyak hal. Dia menyayangi Yuki selayaknya anak kandung sendiri. Dan itu lah yang terpenting.

Namun, setelah beberapa hari tinggal seatap, Yuki tidak pernah sekalipun berucap sesuatu atau responsif terhadap perhatian yang dicurahkan laki-laki berusia matang tersebut. Ekspresi memilukan kerap membingkai wajah lugu sang gadis, pandangan matanya selalu menerawang kosong, tubuh ringkihnya mengigil takut tatkala hendak ia dekati, dan suara gemeretak gigi diikuti seringai kecil mengabsahkan penolakan kerasnya atas kehadiran seseorang disampingnya.

"Sou kka . . Biar aku yang bicara padanya." Ucap Kaname. Pemuda dengan fitur ramping, dan wajah simetris nyaris sempurna itu melangkah memasuki kamar.

Satu nada deritan dan pintu pun terbuka. Sosok tegap itu berdiri di ambang pintu, mengamati. Keheningan terasa kentara mendominasi atmosfir ruang. Berkas cahaya hanya mampu berlabuh dan membias di gorden putih yang warnanya semakin memucat. Persis seperti yang diungkapkan Kaien, gadis kecil itu tengah meringkuk di sudut kamar.

Kaname meretas senyum. Tubuh semampainya melenggang menuju jendela kamar. Sesaat pemuda berparas menawan itu terdiam, merasakan udara tipis yang berhembus melalui celah-celah jendela membelai lembut wajahnya.

"Yuki . . Jendela ini seharusnya kau buka. Dengan begitu kau bisa melihat semuanya." Tukasnya sembari membuka jendela. Cahaya mentari yang hangat menyeruak masuk; menyinari setiap sudut yang pernah disentuh kegelapan. Mencairkan hati yang telah mencapai titik beku. Perlahan Yuki mengangkat wajahnya, kedua matanya yang bulat menyipit menahan terpaan silau cahaya. Sosok indah itu kian bersinar, memahat senyum simpul di wajahnya yang putih pucat laksana kanvas.

_**Aku tidak mengerti . . Sosokmu teramat sulit untuk diuraikan keberadaanya. Begitu kompleks dalam konsep pemahaman yang realistis. Figur yang hanya ditemukan dalam dongeng klasik pengantar tidur . . Mewujudkan eksistensinya di dunia fana.**_

Tsuki~Haku_**  
**_

"Yuki, kemarilah . . . Aku ingin menunjukan sesuatu padamu." Kata Kaname seraya mengulurkan tangannya. Yuki nampak bergeming. Batinnya limbung, antara mempertahankan praduga atau mengikuti rasa ingin tahunya. Walau bagaimana pun juga pengalaman mengajarkan segalanya agar tidak mudah percaya pada seseorang. Namun, Kaname bukan orang lain. Kenyataan bahwa dia adalah vampire, tidak dapat dipungkiri memberi efek kelam terhadap memori Yuki. Meski begitu tidak merubah kenyataan lainnya bahwa vampire lah yang telah menyelamatkan hidupnya.

"Yuki . . Daijobou dayo." Yuki terhenyak dari lamunannya. Segera setelah menyingkirkan praduganya, gadis kecil itu meraih uluran tangan Kaname.

"Gadis yang baik." Perlahan ditariknya tubuh Yuki dari posisinya ke depan jendela dengan Kaname berada tepat di belakangnya.

"Yuki wa ne . . Sekai de tada hitori no taisetsuna konanda yo. (Yuki adalah satu-satunya gadis paling berarti di dunia ini)." Gumam Kaname, kedua tangannya bergerak menutupi mata Yuki. Gadis itu tidak bersuara sedikitpun. Sekejap kesadarannya terbawa pergi oleh angin yang bertiup mengitarinya. Momen berikutnya, harum rerumputan yang segar menyeruak; melegakan nafas. Kicau burung-burung mengalun merdu, menyambut kehadiran sang raja di timur yang memendarkan sinar kehangatan.

"Kau boleh melihatnya sekarang . ." Kaname melepaskan rapatan kedua telapak tangannya dari mata Yuki. Membiarkan gadis itu terbelalak menatap keindahan bak firdaus yang seumur hidup baru kali ini disinggahinya. Deretan pepohonan pinus nampak berjajar rapi memagari sisi kiri dan kanan jalan. Langit biru cerah membentang luas di atas sana. Dari kejauhan samar-samar terlihat sebuah rumah yang megah berdiri kokoh di pelataran jalan yang dikelilingi pepohonan tinggi.

"Ka, kaname rumah siapa itu?" Tanya Yuki. Setelah sekian lama dia menyimpan rapat setiap kata akhirnya diucapkan jua.

"Rumah itu adalah . ."

Yuki memicingkan mata . .

Seorang gadis berlari kearah pemuda yang berdiri di depan rumah megah yang menyerupai bangunan klasik abad-18 itu.

"Oniisama . ." Lirihnya, menyapa sang pemuda dan memeluknya erat.

_**Dame da . . Aku tidak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas.. **_

Bayangan wajah Kaname semakin buram dalam klise memori Yuki. Tanpa sempat dia membaca artikulasi yang terucap dari bibir itu, tiba-tiba saja semuanya menjadi gelap. Kosong dan hampa . .

Tsuki~Haku

_**Nanda . . Yume ka? **_

_**Mo ichidou, hoshiete kureta **_

_**Kaname-senpai . .**_

"Ka .. Kaname-senpai, matte . ."

"Oi, daijobou ka?"

Suara itu sepertinya bukan berasal dari seseorang yang Yuki kenal. Warna suara yang jelas berbeda. Karakteristiknya tidak menampilkan keanggunan melainkan ketajaman. Namun, entah mengapa getarannya beresonansi hingga ke dasar hati. Bagai menemukan nyala lentera di tengah gelapnya rimba, suara itu membimbing Yuki keluar dari pergumulan mimpi. Seolah terenggut dari alam bawah sadarnya dia mengerjap, menatap langit-langit kamar yang praktis menghantam mata dengan pijar cahaya lampu.

Yuki mengernyit. Kepalanya terasa sakit bagai digelayuti sesuatu yang berat. Dengan nafas terengah dan bertumpu pada kedua tangannya, dia beringsut bangkit dan duduk. Ketika hendak mengatur irama nafasnya agar selaras kembali, suara gemuruh yang hebat mengganggu aktifitas respiratornya yang tengah menstabilkan rangkuman udara.

Dilihatnya Kaien berlari kencang kearahnya, sehelai sapu tangan yang digenggamnya nampak basah mengucurkan sisa air mata yang tak lagi mampu terserap. Kaien menangis sejadi-jadinya, sesekali memeras sapu tangan malang itu yang mau tak mau menjadi media pelampiasan emosi brutalnya

"Yokatta, Yuki-chan baik-baik saja. Otou-san benar-benar mengkhawatirkanmu. Kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu padamu, otou-san tidak akan pernah memaafkan diri sendiri yang telah membiarkan Yuki-chan terluka. Otou-san macam apa aku ini!" Isak Kaien, menumpahkan segala duka laranya lewat hujan air mata. Saat itu setengah kesadaran Yuki belum mengisi benaknya secara utuh, namun jika melihat ayah angkatnya yang terlampau "hiperaktif" tanpa diduga kesadarannya pulih dengan cepat.

"Ojiisan, kau terlalu berlebihan. Aku tidak apa-apa jadi berhentilah menangis seperti itu." Tukas Yuki, mengedutkan sudut bibirnya tatkala menatap tampang Kaien yang mengerikan. Kedua matanya bengkak parah, dan kerutan di wajahnya juga nampak bertambah. Apabila kau menarik garis-garis yang mengkerut itu maka akan menghasilkan kontur wajah sempurna yang terkoyak naas.

Bak, bik, buk dezigghhh! Seorang pria kira-kira seusia Kaien dengan eye pad terpasang di mata kanannya bak kapten bajak laut, pria berpenampilan tidak biasa dan terkesan misterius secara mengejutkan menganiyaya Kaien.

"Kaien Kurosu . . Sebaiknya kau hentikan tangisan bodohmu itu atau kulempar kau dari sini!" Ancamnya, raut wajahnya tidak kalah mengerikan dari Kaien.

"Go, gomenasai. Aku diam sekarang." Gertakan pria itu tepat mengenai sasaran. Kaien sampai dibuatnya mengheningkan cipta. Pertanyaannya, siapa pria aneh tersebut? Mengapa dia mengenal Kaien? Kemungkinan paling masuk akal pria ini adalah rekan ayah angkatnya dalam organisasi vampire hunter. Indikator yang mendukung dugaanya adalah senjata api yang dibawanya, senjata semacam itu hanya dimiliki oleh para hunter. Lalu ada keperluan apa dia disini.

"Kau . . "

Deg! Yuki tersentak.

"Mengapa kau mengejar vampire itu? Apa yang kau incar darinya? Berurusan dengan vampire tanpa bisa melakukan apapun hanya akan membuat nyawamu melayang sia-sia."

_**Suara ini . .**_

_**Suara yang sama yang memanggilku dalam mimpi . . **_

"Zero-kun, jangan bicara sekasar itu pada Yuki-chan. Kau ini sama menakutkannya dengan gurumu." Sergah Kaien, bermaksud membela Yuki.

"Urusai! Aku hanya mengatakan apa yang ingin kukatakan. Dan aku tidak punya urusan apa-apa untuk dikatakan padamu." Balas Zero, memanaskan situasi.

Deg!

_**Zero . .**_

Nama itu terdengar salah di telinga Yuki. Seharusnya dia merasa asing akan nama tersebut, namun hatinya malah berkata lain. Ada setitik kerinduan menyesakkan di rongga dada; meretakkan dinding emosi yang setipis kaca.

"Nani? Zero-kun telah menghancurkan hatiku. Padahal dulu kau sangat manis. Aku tahu, ini pasti karena didikan Yagari. Kau yang telah membuat Zero-kun tidak menghormatiku lagi. Sebagai ayah hatiku terluka . ." Kali ini Kaien menimpakan kesalahan kepada Yagari, si pria berpenutup mata.

"Aku tidak mau ikut campur dalam masalah ini." Ucap Yagari santai.

Zero bangkit berdiri,- tembok pun tak ayal menjadi korban bogem mentahnya. "Omae . . Jangan bicara sembarangan. Aku tidak ingat pernah bersikap manis padamu. Lagipula sejak kapan kau menjadi ayahku. Jadi, jangan seenaknya mengakui sesuatu!" Geramnya.

"Anata wa namae Zero ka . . ?" Ucap Yuki pelan,- nyaris terdengar seperti bisikan. Keributan seketika mereda. Ketiganya kini memutar pandang kearah Yuki yang tertunduk lesu.

"Yuki-chan, apa kau sakit?" Kaien menghampiri Yuki seraya memeriksa kondisinya.

"Kenapa dengan namaku?" Tanya Zero, kembali ke posisi semula. Duduk di kursi samping ranjang Yuki.

Tsuki~Haku

Tes! Setetes air mata jatuh dari pelupuknya yang kemudian merinai bagai rintikan hujan. Yuki tidak mengerti untuk siapa tangisan ini termuntahkan? Hatinya sungguh perih. Meronta, batinya menahan pilu. Namun, Untuk siapa semua perasaan ini dia tumpahkan? Apakah untuk seseorang bernama Zero yang sama sekali tidak dikenalnya? Rindu . . Sebagian dalam dirinya mendeklarasikan satu kata itu.

_**Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku . .**_

"Zero-kun, telah membuat Yuki-chan menangis. Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?" Kaien kelimpungan sendiri. Sementara Zero menanggapinya dengan sikap cuek seperti biasa. "Ore ni wa kankenai (tidak ada hubungannya denganku)." Jawab Zero, beranjak dari posisinya.

"Cih, mou yamero futari tomo (Sudahlah, kalian berdua hentikan itu)." Yagari menambahkan.

Genggaman kuat pada pergelangan tangan menahan Zero untuk sejenak menunda ayunan langkahnya.

"Ada apa?" Zero bergumam, memandangi Yuki yang enggan melepas genggaman tangannya.

"Zero . . Zero . . Zero . . ." Hanya kata repetitif itu yang meluncur dari bibir Yuki.

_**Atashi wa atashi ga ia made no naka ni kono kimochi kanjite iru to omotta . .**_

_**(rasanya aku pernah merasakan perasaan ini)**_

Organ-organ dalam tubuh Yuki bergerak tanpa adanya instruksi dari otak. Lepas dari pusat kendali pikiran. Saat ini dia hanya ingin meluapkan segenap kerinduannya. Ganjil, aneh, invalid. Apa yang terjadi padanya sama sekali tak masuk akal, irasional.

"Zero . ." Yuki meletakkan tangannya di pipi Zero. Menyusuri lekuk wajah lelaki itu yang terpatri indah. Rambut berwarna keperakan serasi dengan bola mata magenta yang cemerlang. Hidung bagai pahatan dan seulas bibir tipis melengkapi kesempurnaan ragawinya.

Yagari dan Kaien terkaget-kaget melihat reaksi Yuki terhadap Zero. Ini adalah kali pertama mereka bertemu jadi tidak mungkin mereka saling mengenal sebelumnya.

"Okashi . . Kaien, ada apa dengan putrimu?"

"Wakaranai, aku sendiri bingung. Diantara mereka ada apa sebenarnya? Masaka, Yuki-chan jatuh cinta pada Zero-kun? Tapi aku tidak rela gadis kecilku pacaran secepat ini. Apalagi mereka baru pertama kali bertemu. Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Deziggghhhh! Lagi-lagi Kaien kena pukulan telak Yagari.

"Bakaa na!" Geramnya, "Dipikir seperti apapun kedekatan ini sama sekali tidak wajar. Zero harus menjauh dari gadis itu." Batin Yagari.

_**Ojou-sama . . .**_

Zero terhenyak, otaknya meracaukan sesuatu yang tidak karuan. Kaki seolah terpasung,- dia tak mampu bergerak satu mili pun untuk menghindar dari penyusuran mata Yuki. Sentuhan gadis itu menciptakan impuls yang membuat darahnya berdesir. Menstimulasi setiap elemen tubuhnya untuk melakukan reaksi agresif. Hawa panas perlahan menjalari kerongkongan.

Darah . .

Penuhi rasa haus itu dengan seteguk darah.

"Hentikan . . Jangan memandangku seperti itu?" Gumam Zero, tubuhnya gemetar dan wajahnya tampak pucat pasi.

_**Aku tidak bisa menghentikannya . .**_

_**Ada apa denganku . .**_

"Yuki . . ." Suara familiar seseorang memutuskan koneksi antara Yuki dan Zero. Yuki seketika beralih pandang kearah pintu dimana sosok pria itu berada.

"Ka . . Kaname-senpai."

_**I'll show you a sweet dream next night. .**_


	4. Lost

Author : Tsuki

Title : Aka no Yume (Red Dream)

Genre : Fantasy-Horror, Thriller-Romance.

Rating : T

Main cast : Yuki Kurosu, Kuran Kaname & Kiryuu Zero

Disclaimer : Vampire Knight is a property of Matsuri Hino.

Author's Note: Most of the story plot come from my imagination. If you don't like it, you are free to leave this note.

**Night 4, Lost**

__

**Kedua bola matamu yang berpijar tanpa jeda itu tidak pernah bisa kuselami. Pandangan itu selalu menawanku di kedalaman samudera merah tak berdasar milikmu.**

"Ka . . Kaname-Senpai."

Yuki segera menarik tangannya dari daratan lembut berlekuk yang dijelahahinya. Matanya yang bulat nampak membesar ketika mendapati sosok menawan itu memandanginya dengan tatapan sarat kekecewaan. Selama 8 tahun mengenal pribadi Kaname, kemampuannya dalam menginterpretasikan perasaan yang diisyaratkan pria itu tidak mengalami kemajuan. Baginya, Kaname adalah manifestasi dari absolutisme misteri paling nyata. Kehadirannya telah mengukir teka-teki tersendiri di hati Yuki. Dan meski sekeras apapun ia berusaha untuk menembus kabut misteri yang menyelimuti sosok Kaname, hasilnya selalu sama; terperangkap sempurna dalam lika-liku labirin yang diciptakan pemuda berparas sendu itu.

Di luar sana gemuruh angin malam saling memburu. Seolah berebut untuk masuk dengan memanfaatkan akses jalan paling potensial; celah pintu dan jendela. Yuki membelenggu diri dalam diam. Kedua matanya berkelit, menghindari kontak yang lebih jauh. Apalagi yang menjadi lawan pandangnya saat ini bukanlah seseorang yang mudah untuk dikelabui. Walau serapat dan selihai apapun kau menyembunyikan isi hatimu, dengan sekali tatap saja dapat dia tafsirkan. Tidak ada satu detil rahasia pun yang luput dari pantauan pupil berwarna merah darah itu.

Keheningan sontak buyar tatkala seorang pria menampakkan diri dari balik tubuh Kaname. Pria yang senantiasa mengumbar senyum, satu-satunya yang menjadi kepercayaan sang pimpinan,- Takuma Ichijou.

"_Minna-san, konbanwa_! Maaf atas keterlambatan kami." Ucapnya seraya merendahkan sedikit tubuhnya. Namun, tidak ada jawaban dari pihak manapun yang setidaknya bisa mencairkan kebekuan situasi.

Bagus! Kaien segera mengeksekusi sinyal yang diberikan Ichijou, dia mengaktifkan sel-sel euforianya dan kembali menjadi sosok yang proaktif.

"Aaahh . . . _Konbanwa!_ _Daijoubou_. Aku bisa memakluminya. Kalian berdua kan baru saja tiba dari perjalanan ke kota Verona, jadi wajar kalau terlambat. Bagaimana perjalanannya? Pasti sangat melelahkan mengingat kota Verona bermil jauhnya dari sini."

"Begitulah . . Perjalanan kami memang cukup melelahkan. Gomenasai, karena tidak ada jawaban dari penghuni rumah, kami langsung masuk saja, dan ternyata semuanya tengah berkumpul disini." Pemuda berambut pirang itu memutar haluan pandang kearah Yuki. "Ne, Yuki-chan bagaimana dengan keadaanmu?" Ichijou sengaja mengalihkan objek pembicaraan guna menetralisir suasana yang kian hambar.

"Aku baik-baik saja Ichijou-senpai. Arigatou . ." Ucap Yuki, setengah menunduk.

"_Bampaia . ._" Suara bariton Zero bergetar memecah keheningan. Mencium aroma seorang Junketsu di dekatnya, refleks dia pun mengarahkan senjata ke wajah Kaname.

Gawat! Kaien membatin. Sikap antipati Zero terhadap Vampire tidak mengenal kompromi. Dia harus segera mengambil tindakan preventif sebelum sesuatu yang lebih buruk terjadi. Sebaliknya, Yagari sebagai _shisou_ malah santai merokok seolah tidak peduli dengan ulah anak didiknya yang bisa menuai masalah baru.

Reaksi negatif Zero memicu situasi kian menegang. Namun, Kaname,- pria dengan seribu kamuflase itu hanya tersenyum tipis. Sorot matanya tidak menyiratkan rasa rikuh atau takut sedikitpun.

"Jangan pikir aku tidak berani melakukannya." Kata Zero dalam hati. Terdengar bunyi tik saat dia hendak menarik triggernya.

"_Zero dame!_" Yuki berteriak, melompat dari ranjang. Dia berlari, memasang tubuhnya untuk melindungi Kaname dari pelepasan peluru perak yang mematikan. Zero perlahan melonggarkan tekanan jari telunjuk pada pelatuknya. Kedua alisnya saling bertaut, heran. Sepasang bola mata magenta itu memerangkap refleksi Yuki di dalamnya.

"_Jama tsuruna_!(Jangan menghalangiku)"

Seseorang berbisik lirih di telinganya. Tidak jelas apa itu . .?

Yuki menggeleng pelan, dia enggan bergeser satu mili pun dari hadapan Zero.

"_Yada_! Aku akan tetap berdiri disini."

"_Naze_? (Why)"

Lebih dalam dari sebelumnya . .

Bak dialiri listrik 10.000 voltase, menggetarkan tiap urat syaraf dalam tubuhnya. Ada apa gerangan dengan dirinya? Zero tidak mengerti. Gema suara Yuki sekejap memenuhi ruang kosong di hatinya yang lama ia tinggalkan.

Pada titik ini, baik Kaien maupun Yagari tidak bisa berbuat banyak. Sementara Ichijou hanya diam memperhatikan. Gerakan bola mata Kaname mengisyaratkannya agar tidak mengambil langkah apapun.

Bibir mungil Yuki mulai berucap, "_Kaname-senpai wa . . watashi __no__ tasukete kuretanda._ (Kaname-senpai adalah orang yang menyelamatkanku)." Kembali keheningan menguasai. Sebaris kalimat yang terlantun melankolis itu entah mengapa menyayat perih batin Zero.

"Turunkan senjatamu Zero!" Tegas Yagari di sela-sela aktifitas merokok, dia lalu mengalih pandang kearah Kaname. "Kami telah menantikan kedatanganmu Kuran Kaname." Ucapnya, mengepulkan segumpal asap putih ke udara.

Kaname berdesah panjang, "_Sou kka, wakatta_." Sosok tegap itu melenggang pergi; melepas pandangannya dari Yuki. Sesaat Yuki merasa pria di hadapannya begitu sedih dan kesepian. Dingin nan kelam bagai dirungkupi gelapnya malam yang tidak berujung. Figur kuat nan rapuh yang selalu melindungi perasaannya dengan rasa sakit itu meninggalkannya tanpa sepenggal kata.

"Kaname-Senpai . _. _"

_**Aku ingin memelukmu, menghapus jejak kesedihan yang terpatri di parasmu .. Namun, aku bahkan tak mampu menggapai siluetmu yang menghilang di balik pintu .. Aku yang kini terpekur pilu meratapi ketidakberdayaanku . . **_

Sebulir air mata mengalir turun dari pelupuknya. Yuki terjatuh lemas. Segenggam sesal berkecamuk dalam dirinya. Dia telah melukai perasaan pria yang selama delapan tahun terakhir ini selalu menemani dan melindunginya. Bahkan, Kaname sama sekali tidak menatapnya, dia melangkah pergi begitu saja tanpa berucap apapun. Sesuatu yang jarang dilakukannya. Meski hanya sekedar seringai sapa, Kaname tidak mungkin melupakan kebiasaan itu.

Melihat Yuki yang berurai air mata cukup membuat Zero mengerti akan posisi sang junketsu di hati gadis yang tanpa terduga mengisi sebagian ruang dalam hatinya. Lelaki berwatak keras itu menggertakan gigi seiring tangannya yang terkepal geram.

"Berhenti menangis! Aku tidak suka ekspresi wajah seperti itu, jadi berhentilah menangis." Yuki tersentak. Dia menengadahkan wajahnya perlahan menatap punggung lebar Zero yang menghilang di balik pintu.

"Zero . . ." Lirihnya, terisak menahan tangis.

Kuran Tsuki

Suhu malam ini berada pada minus 5 derajat celcius. Kaien pun segera menyalakan perapian, meski bagi vampire seperti Kaname dan Ichijou suhu dingin bukanlah masalah, bagi manusia adalah kebalikannya. Kulit tipis mereka yang rentan tidak akan mampu bertahan menghalau cuaca yang terlampau dingin.

Lantunan jarum waktu berputar pelan mengkolaborasikan iramanya dengan hentakan teratur jantung, menuntun kesenyapan masuk lewat celah-celah yang berpotensi untuk disusupi. Kelima mahkluk adam berbeda ras itu duduk bersama di satu ruangan. Zero mengambil posisi duduk yang langsung mengkonfrontasi Kaname, lelaki yang teramat membenci vampire itu tampak tidak menurunkan kewaspadaan. Sementara Yagari duduk di samping Kaien. Di masa lalu mereka adalah partner sekaligus vampire hunter yang paling disegani sebelum akhirnya Kaien memutuskan untuk menjadi kepala sekolah cross gakuen dan mengusulkan alternatif yang bertentangan dengan organisasi, yakni rencana unifikasi antara manusia dan vampire. Di lain pihak, Kaname,- pemimpin keluarga Kuran, generasi pertama para vampire hanya menanggapi segala pandangan yang menyudutkan itu dengan senyuman. Kehadiran ras mereka sedari awal memang telah mengundang kontradiksi yang berujung pada permusuhan berabad-abad yang lalu.

Tanpa membuang waktu Yagari segera mengutarakan tujuan pertemuannya dengan Kaname. Namun, saat bola mata hitamnya bertemu dengan bola mata semerah darah Kaname, dia merasakan adanya satu kekuatan yang seolah menarik jiwanya kedalam pusaran labirin yang menyesatkan. Level vampire Junketsu memang berbeda, mereka tidak bisa disejajarkan dengan vampire kelas biasa. Pantas saja banyak vampire yang mendambakan darah seorang Junketsu. Batinnya pun tak ayal menyenandungkan sanjungan bagi sosok pimpinan paling di segani di dalam ras penghisap darah yang melegenda tersebut.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?" Tanya Kaname, air mukanya berubah serius. Yagari menyeringai tersenyum, dia mematikan rokok setelah mengepulkan beberapa gumpalan asap yang dikreasikannya menjadi bulatan-bulatan kecil seperti donat.

"Baiklah, kita langsung saja ke inti permasalahan. Beberapa hari yang lalu aku menghadiri pertemuan antara dewan vampire dan organisasi hunter di Normandy terkait meningkatnya populasi Level E. Dari pihak organisasi menyarankan untuk diadakannya pengawasan terhadap 6 Junketsu yang tersisa, termasuk didalammnya adalah klan Kuran. Namun, proposal tersebut ditolak karena dianggap menekan kebebasan para Junketsu. Perdebatan sengit pun tidak bisa dihindari. Saat itu kau bahkan tidak berada disana Kuran Kaname. Dan organisasi memutuskan untuk melakukan pengawasan terhadapmu, mengingat keinginan terbesarmu agar vampire dan manusia bisa hidup berdampingan."

"Matte na Yagari," Kaien menginterupsi, kemudian kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Apa kau ingin mengatakan bahwa Kaname-kun bertanggung jawab sepenuhnya atas itu semua? Dan bahwa Kaname-kun memiliki motif yang kuat untuk melakukannya? Karena hanya Kaname-kun, vampire yang berharap bisa hidup berdampingan dengan manusia, dan karena alasan itu pula lah semua menjadi masuk akal. Organisasi tidak bisa begitu saja memberatkan Kaname-kun dengan kata benda tertuduh seperti itu."

"Kau ini bicara apa?" Kali ini Zero yang menyela, dia bidik sasaran di depannya,- Kaname- dengan pandangan yang disarati kebencian yang mendalam. "Beberapa jam yang lalu putrimu nyaris menjadi mangsa salah satu Level E yang berkeliaran di sekitar pasar. Kalau saat itu aku datang terlambat, mungkin dia sudah menjadi mayat. Dan kau pikir siapa yang menyebabkan bermunculannya Level E kalau bukan seorang Junketsu seperti Kuran Kaname." Sergahnya, mematahkan argumentasi Kaien.

Perdebatan putaran pertama telah dimulai, Ichijou tersenyum kaku sambil menggaruki kepala. Di sisi lain, Kaname sebagai topik pembicaraan nampak tengah melamunkan sesuatu. Pikirannya seolah berkelana entah kemana.

"Semuanya tenanglah! Mari kita bicarakan masalah ini dengan kepala dingin." Ichijou berusaha menengahi. Dia tersenyum-senyum seraya mengangkat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Jadi bagaimana, apa kau akan berkooperasi dengan organisasi?" Tanya Yagari, sekali lagi mengkonfirmasi. Zero mengumpat pelan, memalingkan wajahnya. Di matanya vampire tidak lebih dari makhluk terkutuk yang haus darah. Bekerja sama dengan mereka sama artinya dengan mengkhianati prinsip yang dijunjungnya. Meski begitu organisasi tampaknya memiliki pemikiran lain dan dia harus mentaati aturan main yang telah ditetapkan.

"Kaname-kun, kau tidak perlu melakukannya. Hal itu hanya . . ."

_"Wakattemasu . ."_ Kaname memotong kalimat Kaien. Pikirannya yang mengembara kini telah berlabuh. Serentak semuanya melayangkan pandangan kearah Kaname.

"Kaname, apa kau yakin akan melakukannya? Tanya Ichijou,- memastikan. Dia seperti mengerti jalan pikiran Kaname. Vampire memiliki kemampuan yang biasa disebut telepati. Suatu kemampuan dimana pikiran mereka bisa saling terkoneksi satu dengan yang lainnya dan memungkinkan mereka untuk membaca pikiran masing-masing.

"Aku akan bekerja sama, tapi dengan satu syarat," Disini Kaname sejenak memberi jeda,- menanti respon Yagari. Namun, Zero malah mendahului.

"Sudah kuduga, kau tidak mungkin melakukan sesuatu dengan cuma-cuma." Ucapnya, mendelik sinis kepada Kaname. Lelaki bermata teduh itu mengulum senyum, tak tersinggung dengan sikap Zero.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" Yagari memberi penekanan yang lebih berat pada suaranya,-nyaris menggeram.

"Seperti yang telah kau katakan sebelumnya bahwa aku ingin menciptakan hubungan yang baik antara vampire dan manusia. Kutegaskan padamu, Aku tidak akan berubah pikiran mengenai hal itu. Lalu permasalahannya sekarang adalah Level E," Desis Kaname. Sejurus dia berhenti, kemudian kembali melanjutkan perkataannya yang belum dia tuntaskan.

"Level E terbentuk karena adanya benturan antara DNA Junketsu dan manusia yang tercampur dalam aliran darah. Manusia yang diserang vampire junketsu tidak mungkin bisa bertahan. Sebagai akibatnya, mereka akan mengalami beberapa fase perubahan sebelum akhirnya menjadi vampire kelas bawah atau yang kita sebut dengan Level E. Level E memiliki tendensi perangai yang impulsif dan destruktif. Mereka akan menyerang manusia secara acak. Dan untuk membasmi Level E tidaklah mudah,"

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau sarankan disini?" Tanya Yagari, melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Sederhana saja. Kami akan membantu memburu level E." Dari ujung mata emeraldnya, Ichijou melirik kearah Kaname,

_"Jodan jane!"_ Geram Zero, memukulkan tangannya ke meja. "Berhenti membual! Kalian pikir aku akan mempercayainya. Jelas kalian memiliki motif tersembunyi di balik keinginan konyol yang tidak masuk akal itu! Memangnya apa yang bisa kalian berikan sebagai jaminan? Omong kosong!"

Situasi semakin memanas. Amarah yang tertahan dalam diri Zero menggelegak bagai lidah api yang menyambar-nyambar.

_"Watashi wa Zero no koto wakarunda_ (aku mengerti apa yang kau rasakan Zero). Sekarang yang paling kau inginkan adalah membunuhku bukan?" Kaname balas menatap Zero. Satu hal yang terbaca dari pikiran anak muda labil itu, yakni keinginan untuk menghabisinya. "Gomene, aku tidak berminat untuk mati di tanganmu." Ucapnya, menyulam senyum.

"Haa . . . Nyaris saja!" Batin Kaein,- menghembus nafas lega. "Ano Baka Yagari! Kenapa dia malah diam, bukannya menenangkan amarah anak didiknya!" Yagari tersentak  
kaget menerima aliran listrik dari tatapan kejam Kaien. Cara berkomunikasi melalui kontak mata terkadang lebih efektif daripada bicara secara langsung. Terbukti dengan Yagari yang tidak berkutik saat dirajam sinar laser dari mata Kaien.

"Kemudian mengenai jaminan yang kau katakan. Bagaimana kalau kau sendiri yang menjadi jaminannya, Zero-kun?" Ucapan Kaname mengundang keterkejutan yang lain, terutama Zero. Dia tidak mengerti dengan arah pembicaraan Kaname dan apa yang dia maksudkan dengan menjadikan dirinya sebagai jaminan.

"Kaein-san . ." Pria berkacama itu seketika mengalihkan objek pandangnya. "Hai! Doshita no desuka Kaname-kun?" Tanyanya, tersenyum lebar.

"Aku telah memikirkan apa yang kau katakan tempo hari, dan aku pun telah membuat keputusan. Aku menyetujui untuk bersekolah di Cross gakuen. Tolong urus penempatanku dan yang lain di Night class." Betapa bahagianya Kaein mendengar keputusan Kaname menjadi salah satu siswanya di cross gakuen. Kesuksesan rencana unifikasi yang digagasnya tinggal di depan mata. So da naa! Masa depan yang cerah antara vampire dan manusia terwujud sudah, setidaknya proses pertama menuju kearah itu telah terlewati.

_Hontou ka? Ureshiii na! Arigatou Kaname-kun!"_

"Hoi, Kaien Kurosu! Jelaskan padaku apa maks

"udnya ini?" Yagari menarik kerah baju Kaein dengan buas. Raut wajahnya berubah mengerikan seolah hendak menelan Kaien bulat-bulat.

_"Kore wa kore wa._ (My, my)" Gumam Ichijou seraya meminum tehnya.

"Apa kau bercanda denganku! Sebenarnya apa yang kau rencanakan dengan memasuki cross gakuen?" Zero mengarahkan moncong bloody rose miliknya tepat ke wajah Kaname. Yagari, dan Kaien pun sampai terperangah dibuatnya. Lain halnya dengan Ichijou, dia santai meminum tehnya sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Jangan salah paham Zero-kun. Kulakukan ini untuk mengawasi pergerakan Level E.. Aku mengerti alasanmu yang membenci vampire. Lagipula situasi kita tidak jauh berbeda, Zero-kun. Tidakkah kau penasaran dengan jaminan yang kumaksud?" Pandangan Kaname sedikit mengusiknya, "Lalu apa maksudnya itu?" Tanya Zero, enggan menurunkan senjatannya.

"Kaien-san, aku ingin Zero-kun dan Yuki yang menjaga kami selama pergantian day class dan night class berlangsung. Bukan hanya itu saja, aku ingin mereka berdua melakukan patroli disekitar moon castle setiap malam,- memastikan tidak satu pun dari kami yang berbuat macam-macam. Dengan kata lain, Zero-kun memiliki tanggung jawab dan kontrol penuh terhadap kami. Bagaimana? Kau lah yang akan menjadi jaminannya, Zero-kun . ." Lagi-lagi tatapan Kaname menantangnya. Mudah saja bagi Zero untuk menarik pelatuk senjata ditangannya. Dengan satu kali tekan, peluru perak langsung bersarang di jantung sang Junketsu. Walaupun keinginan untuk menghabisi Kaname begitu besar, Zero tak lantas melakukannya. Dia menurunkan senjata lalu duduk di tempatnya semula.

"Apa kau bisa memegang kata-katamu barusan Kaname? Jika kau sampai melanggarnya, aku sendiri yang akan datang membunuhmu!" Ujar Yagari, ujung matanya kian meruncing.

"Tentu saja. Lakukan seperti yang kau inginkan. Bagi kami, Level E adalah aib yang harus dimusnahkan."

Deg! Zero tersentak. Bola mata merah itu memandanginya intens. Tanpa dia sadari kedua kakinya bergerak membawanya keluar dari sana.

"ZERO!"

Kuran Tsuki

Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam. Kaname dan Ichijou lekas kembali ke tempat peristirahatannya di moon castle. Pertemuan itu berlangsung cukup lama dari yang diperkirakan.

Saat Kaname beranjak dari sofa dan berjalan menuju pintu, Kaien memanggilnya.

"Kaname-kun!" Lelaki berwajah pucat itu lalu menolehkan kepala. "Apa kau tidak ingin melihat Yuki-chan?" Kaname tersenyum kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke pintu.

"Untuk hari ini kurasa cukup. Biarkan dia beristirahat." Jawabnya,

"Minna-san arigatou, konbanwa!" Ichijou membukakan pintu, dan tak lama mereka pun berlalu pergi.

Malam itu baik Yuki, Kaname maupun Zero tak berucap sepatah kata pun. Mereka bungkam seribu bahasa. Yuki tercekik dalam keheningan yang membuatnya tersesat di lorong panjang nan hampa. Zero terjebak dalam mimpi buruk yang terus menghantui langkahnya. Lelaki malang itu tak henti merutuki diri sendiri. Sementara Kaname, entah apa yang ada di benaknya. Sosok misterius itu menyunggingkan senyuman yang ambigu. Bola matanya berpijar merah dalam keremangan malam.

I'll Show you a sweet dream next night . . .


	5. Alone

Fan Fiction : Vampire Knight

Title : Aka no Yume (Red Dream)

Author : Tsukineko-chan

Genre : Fantasy, Romance, Horror

Main Cast : Yuki Kurosu, Kuran Kaname & Kiryuu Zero

Rating : T

Disclaimer : Vampire Knight is the property of Matsuri Hino-sensei.

Author's note : Don't like don't read!

**Night 5, Alone**

Sekembali dari tempat Kaien, Kaname tidak bergeser sedikitpun dari posisi duduknya. Dengan tangan kanan menyangga dagu lancipnya, dia termenung. Sorot matanya seolah tak bernyawa, dan raut wajahnya kian memucat di bawah remang cahaya lampu yang menggantung di langit-langit ruangan. Sederet lemari, masing-masing setinggi 3 kaki, berjejer di sepanjang sisi kanan dan kiri ruangan. Barisan buku-buku nampak memenuhi setiap rak yang tertata di badan lemari. Sejenak dipandanginya buku-buku itu, dan timbulah gagasan dalam hatinya untuk membaca. Setidaknya kegiatan itu dapat menyita waktu tanpa terbuang percuma. Namun pikiran dan tubuhnya merespon lain. Dia enggan bangkit berdiri untuk sekedar mengambilnya. Pemuda berparas pucat itu hanya duduk bersandar di kursi dengan mata terpaku ke langit-langit.

Kaname mendesah pelan, memutar bola matanya dari langit-langit ke papan catur di hadapan. Formasi bidak-bidaknya masih sama seperti kemarin malam. Tidak berubah. Tentu saja, karena tidak ada seorang pun di kastil ini –bahkan, Ichijou orang yang paling dipercayainya sekalipun, yang bisa seenaknya keluar masuk ruang baca tersebut. Ruangan itu satu-satunya pengecualian dimana hanya Kaname yang bebas memasukinya. Mustahil apabila seseorang masuk tanpa seizinnya dan iseng menyentuh permainannya. Selain membaca, catur adalah permainan yang paling dia gemari. Baginya, bermain catur bagaikan bermain menentukan takdir. Jika papan catur diibaratkan sebagai dunia, bidak-bidak diatasnya sebagai manusia, maka pemain adalah tuhannya. Pemain menentukan langkah para bidaknya. Entah menang atau kalah, pada akhirnya itu lah nasib yang ditentukan untuk bidak-bidaknya. Sejatinya manusia di depan takdir hanyalah bidak yang dipermainkan sang waktu.

"_Nani mo kawaranai.._ (Tidak ada satu pun yang berubah)" Ucap Kaname pelan, kembali meneruskan permainan catur yang ditinggalkannya pada malam sebelumnya. Setiap kali bermain, Kaname tidak pernah menyelesaikannya sampai tuntas. Ia selalu menyimpan permainannya untuk malam berikutnya, dan ia biasa melakukan permainan tersebut seorang diri. Pada prinsipnya, permainan catur merupakan permainan dua orang yang saling beradu kemampuan menyusun strategi untuk meraih kemenangan. Namun tampaknya Kaname memiliki perspektif sendiri. Ia bermain catur bukan untuk menguji kemampuannya dalam menyusun strategi, melainkan untuk mengukur sejauh mana kemampuannya dalam memprediksi.

Tok

Tok

Tok

Suara ketukan pada pintu mengalihkan perhatiannya, dan tampaklah Ichijou menjulurkan kepalanya dari celah pintu yang sedikit membuka.

"Heee . . Kaname, boleh aku masuk?" Ucapnya tersenyum jenaka. Ichijou dikenal memiliki karakter yang eksentrik. Namun, di balik tingkahnya yang selalu mengundang keterheranan orang itu, ia adalah sosok yang bisa dipercaya dan bertindak dengan penuh perhitungan. Meski terkadang dalam kesehariannya sangat bertolak belakang dan terkesan senang bermain-main.

"Ada apa Ichijou? Kalau ada yang ingin kau bicarakan lebih baik ditunda sampai besok, karena sekarang aku sedang sibuk." Jelas Kaname fokus kembali pada permainan.

"Kau selalu saja begini. Sikapmu itu terlalu kaku, Kaname." Ejeknya seraya berjalan masuk menghampiri Kaname.

"Lalu apa yang kau harapkan dengan berkata seperti itu kepadaku?" Jawab Kaname masih berkutat dengan permainannya. Melihat sahabatnya yang sama sekali tak mengacuhkannya, Ichijou hanya menghela nafas dan tersenyum.

"Katakan Kaname, Apa kau marah melihat Yuki-chan tak lagi memandangmu?" Sesaat keheningan menginterupsi pembicaraan mereka. Selama beberapa detik pandangan Ichijou terpaku pada Kaname. Namun jawaban yang diharapkannya dari pemuda yang telah lama menjadi tuan sekaligus sahabatnya itu, tak kunjung jua terucap. Tidak seharusnya ia menanyakan hal demikian, karena terhadap hal-hal yang sifatnya personal, Kaname tidak pernah membagi pemikirannya dengan siapapun termasuk dirinya yang notabene adalah orang kepercayaan Kaname.

"Apa itu sangat sulit bagimu Kaname?" Lanjut Ichijou, melenggang ke jajaran lemari yang dipenuhi buku-buku tebal bersampul usang. "Benar-benar seperti dirimu. Terkadang aku bertanya pada diri sendiri apakah aku sangat memahamimu? Apa kau mempercayaiku bukan hanya sebagai tangan kananmu saja, tetapi juga sahabatmu?" Disini sejenak ia berhenti. Dengan sebelah tangannya ia mengambil salah satu buku di rak ketiga, sementara tangan yang lain ia masukkan ke dalam ceruk celana katun yang dikenakannya.

"Entahlah, aku tidak bisa menembus pikiranmu. Memahami cara berpikirmu itu sangat sulit Kaname." Tandasnya, mulai membuka sampul buku berwarna merah tua yang baru saja diambilnya kemudian berbalik menyadarkan tubuhnya ke punggung lemari.

Perkataan Ichijou bagai menggambarkan dirinya yang nyaris putus asa karena ketidakmampuannya dalam membaca sikap serta cara berpkir Kaname, dan yang bersangkutan pun sangat memahami itu dengan baik. Ia memang bukan tipikal orang yang mudah membuka hatinya. Meski kepada orang terdekatnya sekalipun. Ia berasumsi bahwa ketika seseorang membuka hatinya, dan memberitahu apa yang dipikirkannya. Maka saat itu ia akan bergantung dan terikat kepada orang lain. Lama-lama ketergantungan dan keterikatannya pada orang menggiringnya pada suatu kondisi ketidakmandirian. Tidak menutup kemungkinan terjadi pengkhianatan yang merupakan sumber perpecahan dan hasrat untuk saling menghabisi satu sama lain adalah resiko yang tidak terelakkan. Sendiri, pilihan terbaik yang tidak akan melukai dirinya.

"Apa kau begitu ingin tahu, Ichijou?" Kaname seolah ingin memancing ketertarikan Ichijou terhadap pemikirannya dengan melontarkan pertanyaan yang memuat dua probabilitas setara. Permainan catur untuk sementara ia tinggalkan. Sekarang ia tertarik untuk mengetahui jawaban dari sahabatnya itu. Dengan bola mata merahnya yang nampak gelap –segelap lubang hitam di pelataran galaksi, Kaname menatap lekat-lekat ke dalam mata Ichijou. Dua tangannya menyangga dagu, dan sudut mulutnya tersenyum kecil membuat air mukanya berubah misterius.

Kuran-Tsuki

Ichijou merasa ragu untuk mengutarakan keinginannya. Bukan lantaran ia tidak percaya diri, melainkan berusaha untuk berhati-hati karena pertanyaan Kaname barusan tidak lain adalah pancingan untuknya. Kaname sangat piawai dalam menyelami pikiran seseorang. Pertama-tama, ia akan mengukur sebesar apa ketertarikan dan keinginan orang terhadap dirinya, kemudian menilai apakah orang itu cukup layak atau tidak, dan sejauh ini tidak ada seorang pun yang layak mengenal dirinya selain dari sebatas pengetahuan karakter luar yang terlihat saja. Di luar dari pada itu, _zero_. Kaname memproteksi dirinya dengan sempurna.

"Haaa . . ." Ichijou menarik nafas panjang "Aku menyerah! Ayolah Kaname, jangan jadi pria yang membosankan begitu." Tuturnya, duduk di seberang Kaname. Pemuda itu memandangi Ichijou dan kembali menyunggingkan senyum. Ichijou mengira ia melihat sesuatu dalam tatapan Kaname, –sekilas kesepian. Hanya untuk sedetik lalu hilang. Tetapi dia tetap yakin rasa itu tadi ada di sana.

"Apa kau benar baik-baik saja saat Yuki-chan tidak memandangmu? Aku merasa ada kemarahan dalam pandanganmu kepada gadis itu. Lalu pemuda bernama Zero itu, tampaknya kau cukup mengenalnya dengan baik."

"Kau salah." Berbeda dari reaksinya yang pertama, kali ini Kaname bersedia menjawab rasa penasaran Ichijou tanpa sikap kamuflatif yang biasa ia tunjukkan. "Aku tidak marah kepada Yuki. Justru aku marah kepada diriku sendiri. Dan mengenai Kiryuu Zero, tidak ada yang bisa kukatakan kepadamu." Ungkapnya, beranjak dari kursi kemudian berdiri di samping jendela dengan mata yang tak lepas memandangi rumah dimana Yuki tinggal.

"Kau tahu Ichijou, aku merasa seperti bidak masa lalu yang tidak bisa melangkah keluar dari pusaran waktu. Sekeras apapun aku berusaha merubah takdir, namun waktu memiliki kehendaknya sendiri yang tidak bisa ditarik ulur oleh tangan siapa pun. Segala sesuatu yang terjadi baik di masa lalu, sekarang atau pun di masa yang akan datang, memiliki pola kesinambungan yang sama. Masa lalu merupakan bagian dari masa sekarang, dan apa yang terjadi di masa yang akan datang adalah hasil yang kau tuai dari masa sebelumnya. Semua perjalanan waktu akan menorehkan nilai historis yang tidak bisa dilupakan atau dihilangkan keberadaaannya begitu saja. Sejarah baru terbentuk karena eksistensi sejarah yang sudah ada sebelumnya."Papar Kaname, menoleh kearah Ichijou yang nampak kebingungan dengan penjelasannya. Namun ia tetap melanjutkan.

"Begitu pula dengan takdir. Baik takdir di masa lalu, sekarang atau di masa yang akan datang. Apa yang telah digariskan kepada kita di masa sebelumnya, walau menyakitkan dan berusaha untuk kita hindari, takdir itu tetap tidak akan berubah. Ia akan selalu menemukan jalannya sendiri untuk kembali. Lagipula tidak seorang pun yang mengetahui nasib yang telah ditentukan itu seperti apa? Semuanya masih terselubung kabut misteri. Itulah yang kupercayai Ichijou. Itulah yang kupercayai tentang takdir dan hidup." Di telinga Ichijou penjelasan Kaname yang panjang lebar terdengar sangat rumit. Namun, di dalamnya terdapat semacam perasaan sedih dan kesepian yang panjang. Selama berabad-abad kehidupannya, ia telah memendam rasa sakit yang diterimanya seorang sendiri tanpa mau berbagi. Untuk kali pertama, Kaname memperlihatkan kelemahannya kepada Ichjou, dan ia merasa ada sisi lain yang begitu rapuh di balik pribadi Kaname yang independen.

"Ehemm . ." Ichijou berdehem. "Konklusiku kau terlalu banyak membaca buku dan bermain catur sendirian, Kaname." Tukasnya dengan mantap. Lagi –Kaname tersenyum, dan kesimpulan yang diungkapkan Ichijou menarik minatnya untuk mendengarkan lebih jauh.

"Jadi?"

"Kau tahu, terlalu memforsir otak untuk berpikir itu tidak baik. Kau hanya harus melihatnya dari sudut pandang yang lain, yang lebih sederhana." Ia memberi jeda selama beberapa detik. "Begini maksudku, memang benar takdir tidak bisa dirubah. Apa yang telah digariskan maka itu lah yang terjadi. Walaupun begitu, setidaknya kita berusaha melakukan yang terbaik agar tidak menyesalinya di kemudian hari."

Sejurus kemudian Kaname terdiam mencatut pikir dan berkata, "Aku rasa pendapatmu itu ada benarnya. Tapi apakah takdir bisa kita terima sepenuhnya?" Jelas Kaname masih limbung dengan perasaannya sendiri. Pertanyaan yang sama, yang terus berulang dalam benak Ichijou yakni: Mengapa Kaname begitu terfiksasi pada takdir, dan apa yang terjadi di masa lalunya hingga ia merutuki dirinya sendiri? Berbeda dengan Kaname, Ichijou justru memiliki pemikiran yang skeptis tentang hal-hal yang sifatnya prediktif dan spekulatif. Dia enggan membuang waktu hanya untuk memprediksi ataupun berspekulasi tentang apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan, dan takdir seperti apa yang menantinya di masa yang akan datang. Biarlah itu menjadi misteri yang suatu hari nanti akan terungkap dengan sendirinya.

"Mungkin tidak. Tetapi sampai kapan kita akan keras kepala tidak mau menerima dan menyesalinya? Seumur hidup? Berbeda dengan manusia, masa hidup vampire itu lebih lama ratusan bahkan ribuan tahun. Selama itu kah kita akan menyesali takdir?" Perlahan Kehampaan dalam hati Kaname, sedikit demi sedikit meringan. Ia tidak merasa sesesak tadi. Ternyata berbagi perasaan dengan orang lain tidak seburuk yang ia pikir.

"Alangkah menyenangkannya jika aku bisa berpikir sesederhana dirimu. Kau harus tahu Ichijou bahwa ada satu momen dalam hidup dimana kau merasa terlalu lelah untuk melanjutkan, satu momen dimana saat itu kau ingin semuanya kembali seperti semula. Sekarang kau mungkin masih tidak memahaminya. Tetapi hari itu pasti akan datang. Hari yang paling kau sesali seumur hidupmu. Sekarang tolong tinggalkan aku sendiri karena aku lelah dan ingin beristirahat." Ichijou tidak mengerti kesalahan apa yang diperbuat Kaname di masa lalu hingga ia di hantui oleh rasa penyesalan yang teramat besar. Meski penasaran, ia juga tidak berani mengorek informasi yang lebih detail. Ichijou hanya mengangguk seraya bangkit berdiri, meninggalkan ruang baca dengan diiringi tatapan Kaname.

"Baiklah! Selamat beristirahat, Kaname." Ucapnya, perlahan mendorong pintu. Sebelum melangkah keluar, suara Kaname menghentikannya.

"Arigatou, Ichijou. Malam ini kau membuatku banyak bicara." Sesaat Ichijou terpaku. Kaname bukan orang yang mudah menunjukkan apresiasinya terhadap sesuatu. Ia sangat pemilih. Tidak sedikit diskusi yang berujung petaka hanya karena Kaname tidak tertarik pada topik yang dibicarakan, dan tidak sedikit orang yang mempertanyakan preferensi-nya yang tidak biasa. Royal dan arogan, itu lah penilaian mereka terhadapnya. Oleh karena alasan itu pula Kaname sering mangkir dari pertemuan dewan vampire.

"Dou itashimaste, Kaname." Ucap Ichijou. Dia tahu meski tidak membalikan badan sekalipun, saat itu Kaname tersenyum. Pria berselubung misteri itu selalu siap memasang tamengnya ketika seseorang mulai menilisik jauh sosoknya. Seandainya dia bisa sedikit saja bersikap lebih terbuka kepada orang lain, tidak akan sulit bagi Ichijou untuk memahami dirinya.

Kuran-Tsuki

Kembali Kaname memusatkan seluruh pikirannya ke dalam permainan. Dia menimang-nimang langkah apa yang harus diambilnya untuk putaran selanjutnya. Kali ini ia harus lebih berhati-hati karena permainan telah memasuki masa paling krusial. Sedikit salah memperhitungkan saja bisa berdampak buruk pada posisi raja. Dan apabila itu terjadi, kendali terhadap permainan akan diambil alih. Kaname tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terulang kembali untuk yang kedua kalinya. Tidak akan pernah.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disana? Masuklah." Ucap Kaname, ia menyadari seseorang tengah berdiri di balik pintu. Menantikannya. Lagi, permainan harus terintrupsi.

Seorang wanita dengan rambut panjang bergelombang, dan paras nan cantik rupawan melangkah masuk. Ia sadar kehadirannya telah mengganggu permainan Kaname. Walau begitu, ia tidak bisa menahan keinginannya untuk bertemu dengan pria yang paling dicintainya itu.

"Ruka.. Kau tahu, aku tidak suka diganggu saat sedang di ruang baca." Tukas Kaname, enggan menoleh kearah Ruka. Ia tahu perasaan wanita itu padanya dari sejak lama, dan Kaname tidak ingin memberikan harapan apapun kepadanya. Baginya, hubungan antara dirinya dan Ruka sama seperti hubungannya dengan yang lain.

Melihat reaksi Kaname yang tidak mempedulikannya, Ruka menggertakan gigi. Ia merasa perlakuan Kaname terhadapnya sungguh tidak adil. Bagaimanapun, perasaannya terhadap Kaname tidak kalah dari siapapun. Terutama dari gadis bernama Yuuki. Gadis itu bahkan tidak bisa disejajarkan dengan dirinya. Manusia rendahan seperti dia tidak sepadan dengan Kaname. Hanya ia yang lebih pantas bersanding dengan Kaname. Bukan yang lain.

Tanpa mengindahkan peringatan Kaname, Ruka berjalan mendekat, dan duduk di pangkuannya. Ia yakin, Kaname tidak mampu menahan hasratnya untuk sekedar mencicipi manisnya darah yang ia dedikasikan hanya untuknya.

"Sudah lama kau tidak merasakan hangatnya siraman darahku. Bukankah dulu kau sangat menyukainya." Lirih Ruka, menyibakkan rambutnya dan mempersembahkan lehernya yang jenjang itu untuk kedua taring yang amat ia rindukan. Bagi Ruka, momen-momen Kaname menenggelamkan taringnya adalah sensasi yang tidak terelakkan. Candu yang membuatnya hidup hanya untuk mencintai Kaname.

Alih-alih menerima tawaran Ruka yang menggiurkan itu, Kaname menyasar kejenjangan leher Ruka dengan kuku jemarinya yang memanjang.

Clak

Clak

Clak

Setetes demi setetes darah bercucuran, namun Kaname sedikitpun tidak tergoda untuk mencicipinya.

"Jangan salah paham Ruka.." Kaname lantas menarik gadis itu, dan membisikkan sesuatu ke telinganya. "_Watashi wa tada Yuuki no hoshii_ (Aku hanya menginginkan Yuuki)."

I'll Show you a sweet dream next night..


End file.
